


Disarm

by mockingjayne



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjayne/pseuds/mockingjayne
Summary: One shot based on the short video released during lockdown.
Relationships: Ginny Baker & Mike Lawson, Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson
Comments: 30
Kudos: 81





	Disarm

The ball makes a thunderous noise as it smacks the target mat she’s set up for herself in the backyard. _Strike._ A pile of already thrown balls lay disarrayed, scattered all over the grass with an equal measure of force behind their final resting spot.With a sigh, she wipes the sweat that’s trailing down her temple, another hot, humid day in San Diego, the sun refusing to let up despite a pandemic that had her fleeing outdoors to the safe reprieve of the yard.

Always moving, always busy, she found this mandatory resting period to be grating on her nerves, reminding her of a time when she’d been injured, forced to stay put for her own good.And while she knew it was the safe thing, it didn’t mean that her leg didn’t hop with pent up energy, or that her arm needed a rest…or that her tongue hadn’t been sharpened with pent up frustration.

Grabbing another ball from the nearly empty bucket sitting beside her, she pulls down on her cap, narrowing her eyes at the target before winding up.Another thunderous clap echoes through the wet air.

“You’re dropping your shoulder,” she hears from across the way.

A shake of her head in disbelief follows, her curls hitting her shoulders.

“I’m not dropping my shoulder,” she shouts back, her words carrying, hopefully meeting the recipient with the intended heat behind them.

“You’re dropping your shoulder,” the words furrowing her brow, as she glances over to find Mike laying out on the pool chair, barefoot, two seconds away from an awful sunburn, but his hat lay slung over his eyes as to block the sun.

“You’re not even looking,” Ginny counters, gesturing with her hand, knowing it was pointless given he couldn’t possibly see the motion since his view was clearly obstructed.

“I can hear you,” he grunts, and she swears she hears a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“You can hear my shoulder?” Her head shakes at the absurdity of such a comment.

Grabbing a ball, she lobs it over at him, not wanting to hurt him too badly when it did hit him, but certainly aiming to scare the arrogance out of him. However, his arm moves just in time, catching the ball without a problem.Blind.If she weren’t so irritated with him, she’d be impressed.

“Okay, give me the ball,” she scoffs, looking down and seeing that was her last one.Holding up her glove, she motions for him to throw it back, and he removes his hat from his face, a smug grin appearing to meet her across the pool.

“You’re really itchin’ to get back in there, aren’t you?” He teases, knowing full well that she was practically screaming to get back to work.

“Aren’t you?” She shoots back, wondering if he’d felt any inclination to get off the pool chair.

He shrugs, throwing the ball back, and she sticks her tongue out at him.

“Get off your ass, old man, and come catch for me.”

“You think that’ll get you to keep that shoulder up,” his smirk hidden in his beard, beads of water dripping down, glistening in his dark hair.

Walking over to the chair, her hips sway, and she catches his eyes following the movement until she’s standing in front of him.Glancing up, his eyes squint as if staring directly into the sun.

Bending over, she places her hand on his chest, gripping the shirt he threw on after his swim, dark spots of water scattered about.

Her face hovers above his own, and she licks her lips, a breath away from him.

“Perhaps it’s this huge rock pulling my shoulder down,” she whispers against his lips, a smile spreading with a tickling of his beard against her face.

“You’ll just have to get used to the extra weight, Rookie,” his words reverberating against her fingers resting on his chest, the newly adorned engagement ring sparkling in the sun, as his lips move in for a kiss.

She pulls away.

“Which is why you need to get up and catch for me,” she says, patting his stunned face, before he quickly masks his reaction with a devilish grin, getting up from his chair.

“So…you admit…you are dropping your shoulder,” he says, walking her backwards as he approaches her.

“You wish,” she says with a roll of her eyes, knowing what he was planning on doing, holding her ringed hand up to stop him.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Gin,” he says grabbing her around the waist, toppling them both into the pool.

Her horsey laugh heard as she pops up, gasping for breath, her arms coming to twine behind his neck, floating against him, her jersey soaked, heart full.

Perhaps there was more than one upside to being locked down.


End file.
